


We Love the Queen

by canterofmysinnings



Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [10]
Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: 15-year-old OC, 6-year-old OC, Adopted Children, Big Brother, Canon Take That, Cute Dogs (Hugo Cookie), Domestic Fluff, Getting an award from the Queen, Joint parenting, M/M, Married Life, Queen Elizabeth II - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, TT & Sigma - Cry, little sister - Freeform, parenting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canterofmysinnings/pseuds/canterofmysinnings
Summary: Gary and Robbie are facing an important task: Robbie is due to meet the Queen and get an award for outstanding contribution.Follow them as they get themselves and their children ready for this big day. It's no easy task to parent on such an important day, but when the radio plays Take That's new single, they know it's going to be okay...
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams
Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926196
Kudos: 2





	We Love the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 10 of my Transfer from Wattpad series, as well as my year-long Barlliams Songfic challenge.  
> Originally published at: 09/06/2018  
> Originally inspired by the song: Clean  
> Changes from the original version: Olivia was not age-appropriate in the original version. In this slightly improved version, Olivia is 6½ years old.

June 2016.

Gary and Robbie were still wearing their pajamas, lazying around in their shared bed.   
Gary checked Twitter, while Robbie prepared himself a good old Café Royal. Gary knew that Robbie advertised the coffee, but he wasn't too keen on these kind of stimulants so he'd pass though Robbie usually tried to convince him to try.   
As the boys had a break from touring, half a year, Gary tried to settle into a routine of simple eating: Lots of water, fruits and vegetables.

Robbie tried to follow suit as much as he could, but certain things he just couldn't leave behind.   
Silence settled as Robbie rested his body on the bed, drinking the coffee.   
Careful not to spill anything, he leant closer to Gary.

"See anything new on Twitter, Captain?" Robbie flattered his husband.   
Gary blushed at the nickname and showed Robbie his phone screen.   
"Nah, not really. I just keep going back to that e-mail confirmation... I can't believe you're going to meet the Queen for the first time!"   
Gary rested his head on his husband's broad shoulder.   
Robbie took another sip of his coffee.   
"How is she like?" He asked, nerves pressing on a little bit despite the calm appearance the entertainer composed.

"Queen Elisabeth?" Gary asked, still a little groggy from waking up not too long ago.   
Robbie nodded, listening attentively.

"Oh Robbie." Gary laughed wholeheartedly. "You will love being in her company. She is a very personable lady, wonderfully intelligent. I'm sure you'll enjoy meeting her."

Robbie felt reassured at Gary's words, but still felt rather jittery at the thought.   
He finished his coffee. "Don't you have to act a certain way in the company of the Queen though?!"

Gary smiled warmly seeing his husband's childlike expression. He almost felt like he was 20 again looking into Robbie's light green eyes.  
"Yes, we can go through these together later, let's just-"

The two men were interrupted as small feet ran for their bedroom door and stormed it open.   
After the first pair of small feet followed the sound of even smaller pat-pats. Paws!   
Gary gasped in surprise. Hugo and Cookie, a small and a bigger dog, made it inside, tails wagging and tongues sticking out in excitement.

In the middle of the bedroom doors was a girl. She was smiling all over her face as she walked towards the bed in the middle of the room where Gary and Robbie sat.

The girl was Olivia Barlow Williams, a 9½ year old troublemaker. She often baffled her parents with her creativity in childish mischief.   
Gary thought that Olivia was more like Robbie than like himself.   
Luckily for Olivia (and her parents), she had a more mature older brother.   
Tommy Barlow Williams was 15 years old and quite serious for his age.   
More Barlow influenced than Robbie influenced, he often took care of his younger sister, relieving some of the parental pressure off his parents' shoulders.   
When both Robbie and Gary were out of town for more than an evening, Olivia and Tommy stayed at Robbie's sister's or Gary's brother's house.

Back to present, Olivia ran happily towards her parents Gary and Robbie and plummeted herself onto the bed.   
Olivia had been adopted by them when she was younger. To everyone's surprise back then, Olivia looked just like her parents. Dark brown hair and lovely green eyes, she was the true life of the party.   
As usually, Robbie picked her up first. Gary watched as his husband cuddled their youngest daughter.

"Good morning, Livi!" Robbie exclaimed in a cutesy voice.   
"Good morning, daddy." Olivia giggled, showing her pearly white teeth.   
She had a smell of orange juice to her.

Gary interrupted Olivia and Robbie.   
"Did you already have breakfast, darling?" Gary asked, stroking Olivia's hair.   
"No-o dad, Tommy just gave me a carton of orange juice. I've been watching cartoons with Tommy since. He plays this race game on his phone and won't make me brekkie!" Olivia pouted slightly.

Gary laughed as both him and Robbie felt a tingle of slight proudness.   
"Awww Livi, do you want brekkie with me and Robbie then?"   
Olivia nodded and smiled. "Of course!"   
She got up from her sitting position on slightly shaking legs. She began to jump slightly on the bed. "I want toast! I want toast! I want toast!"   
Robbie chuckled and got up from the bed. Picking up Olivia, he carried her off to the kitchen and Gary followed suit.

**In the kitchen**

**"** _Weather forecast for London, 8:48. Today will be mostly sunny with a heat front approaching from East. As the day progresses, increasingly rainy with a chance of heavy wind._

_What's up with you guys, it's James Blunt! We're back at the Heart Radio take over and that's right, I will picking all the songs today! I think a good way to start off the day would be with nothing less than Take That and Sigma - Cry!"_

Gary laughed at the radio as he prepared a toast for Olivia.   
Robbie was obvious with Olivia, trying to make her take her vitamin after she had eaten her oatmeal.   
"Come on, Livi! You know the doctor said you have to take it. It's just a little pill, and it's good for you."  
Olivia scrunched up her face in protest. "But it tastes horrible, daddy!" She complained stubbornly.

Robbie knew by now that Olivia - much like himself - was willing to try just about anything to escape from situations she didn't like.   
But the fact that he was like that himself made him able to resist the attempts.   
"Look, Livi." Robbie took a pill out into his own hand as Olivia stared unwillingly at the pill next to her glass of water. He looked sincerely into her eyes.   
"If you take this pill, I'll take one too, okay? Daddy Barlow will make you a toast just as you like it with jelly and peanutbutter. See? He's already makin' it."

Robbie got up from his chair and collected himself a glass of water to further convince his daughter.   
He sat down next to Olivia and showed her the pill up closer.   
"See? You've got nothing to be afraid of. This only contains a little... A little dose of... Gazza, what was in here again?" Robbie called out, showing the pill to his husband.  
  
Gary smiled knowingly at Robbie. "Robbie, that's 100 mg's worth of calcium."  
Robbie's face reddened in embarrassment from not being able to tell. To be fair, he thought, it was Gary who kept track of prescriptions and renewed them.

"Come on. On the count of three. See? Gaz is watching you! He's so proud of you, love. One, two..." Robbie said with a teasing voice.

He was just about to say three when sure enough, Olivia gave in and chugged down the calcium pill. She cringed instantly, which prompted Gary to slide over her toast.   
As she saw the toast, her eyes lit up and all the horror of the bad tasting pill was long gone. Before Gary could manage to place a nice fresh brew of tea by her side, Olivia had almost devoured the entire thing.   
Robbie and Gary snickered a bit, then both listened a bit to the radio.

Meanwhile they had been focusing on Olivia, almost two thirds of the song had gone by and only the last part was left.   
Robbie rubbed his chin in thoughts as Gary hummed the well known melody.

Robbie finished thinking. "Wasn't that song about me?" Robbie purred softly into Gary's ear.   
Gary blushed visibly. "Oh well... I can't deny that."  
Robbie looked at Olivia quickly. She was drinking her tea and seemed distracted.   
He figured it was a good moment to steal some kisses.   
"Cause I'd rather go blind than watch you walk out of my life, turn my face up the the sky..." He teased Gary, pushing him slightly against a kitchen counter.   
Gary responded with the same interest as he raised an eyebrow and leant closer to his taller husband.   
"You know we all, we all, we all cry" He responded, breathing deeply as he anticipated a kiss.   
"Well, right now we sure have no reason to." Robbie flirted directly with Gary; "I reckon that would be, a bit of a... Shame."  
"Ohhh." Gary exhaled and could not produce proper words as the situation was hotter and he forgot all about the fact that their daughter was still in the same room.

Robbie went for broke and kissed Gary first. He wrapped his strong arms around his back and neck, pressing their chests against each other in an electrifying kiss.

They stood there for a while, making out in the kitchen, until Olivia had finished up her tea and looked at her parents in terror.   
"EWWWWW! BOY COOTIES!" She shouted, fleeing her chair in a mix of disgust and amusement.   
Both Gary and Robbie looked at their daughter and laughed, then split away from each other to do the dishes and then go on to prepare for the mission that was 'Robbie meeting Queen Elizabeth II'.

**Later, in the hallway**

"Yeah, sit properly just like that... Do you have your toy dog a'ight? Good girl. Don't be too hard on Uncle Ian, no?"  
Gary couldn't help but talk to Olivia to calm her down as she was quite hyperactive going away from home.   
Making sure no paps or journalists had followed them to Ian's house, Gary opened the car door for Olivia. Tommy got out himself and walked to the front door.

"Are you sure Cookie and Hugo won't miss us?" Olivia asked, which was her twentieth question on the ride apart from all her 'When do we arrive?'s.

"Totally sure, sweetie. Now be a good girl and go inside to Ian, yes?"

Tommy approached Robbie hesitantly.   
Making sure Olivia couldn't hear him, he questioned his dad.   
"Dad, where are you two even going? I thought you had half a year off...!"

Robbie leant closer to his son. "Tommy, look. I thought that too and I would totally love to spend as much time as possible with you, but thing is I've got an appointment with Queen Elizabeth."  
Tommy looked puzzled.   
"THAT Queen Elizabeth, you mean, THE actual Queen?"   
"Shhh, could you be a little quiet please? But yes, it's true. I'm going to meet the Queen today and then have dinner with Gary at a restaurant. " Robbie confessed.   
Tommy gasped in awe. "Wow dad, that's amazing! You going in there with Gary? You know he's an OBE?"   
"I don't know yet" Robbie gushed. "We'll see where we get there."

"Good luck, dad. Love you. " Tommy said quietly and hugged Robbie gently.   
"Love you too, son."

Gary and Robbie chatted a bit with Gary's brother Ian before leaving for the appointment with the Queen. They both felt fulfilled and like they had everything anyone possibly ask for in life. But more importantly, they both knew that they had each other.


End file.
